Cabin Fever
by weird clone wars fangirl
Summary: While on a mission on the planet Ronkonkoma, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Kix, and Cody find themselves crashed and stranded on a doomed speeder ride in the middle of a blizzard before reaching the republic outpost. But, fortunately, they find a small cottage inn in the middle of nowhere to bunk until the storm passes.
1. Lover's Suite

"It's just not safe." Obi-Wan tried to explain, but Anakin interrupted him.

"We've been in worse situations before, Master, I think we'll be fine."

The small shuttle fell into silence, and the clones glanced between each other.

Obi-Wan sighed. "This shuttle will more than likely break down, we have no emergency supplies or coats, and nowhere to spend the night."

It was true. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody had been heading to a Republic outpost on the quite desolate planet of Ronkonkoma, when hit with a blizzard. They hadn't gotten too far when their engines began to shut down from the cold, leaving them with the only options to either spend the night freezing to death in the shuttle, or stop at a small inn their scanners had detected, no more than three clicks away.

When Anakin didn't respond eh patted his shoulder. "You might be fine, Anakin, but think of Ahsoka and the clones." Then he scoffed. "Plus, I'm the Master, I make the decisions. We're staying here."

Ahsoka shrugged when Anakin looked at her. "I guess we are. Kix, it's a few clicks up ahead." She called to the man piloting.

Her master groaned.

"C'mon Master, it'll be fun! It's almost like a vacation. Think of it that way." She crouched by the bench in the back, pulling out a few backpacks from underneath it and tossing one to him. "Help me out here, will ya?"

Together they packed up most of the important supplies; blasters, rations, etc., throwing the straps over their shoulders when they were done. He still had a sour face, though, which she pursed her lips at with determination to change.

"Here we are!" Kix yelled from the front, jumping out of the seat as soon as he'd powered the shuttle down. "You all ready?"

Cody sighed. "I'm with Skywalker here, are you really sure this is the best idea General?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said firmly. "Now, let's go."

…

Ahsoka was shivering when they stepped inside, they were all covered in snow from even just the small walk to the door. They tried to shake it off, but a voice stopped them.

"Eh, don't worry about it."

The voice belonged to an old man, a human, his features bearing many years in wrinkles. He stood behind a makeshift front desk, a table covered in scratches and dents. The whole place was, Ahsoka loved every thing she set eyes on. Everything had so many stories behind it. Who had stayed there? What all happened here, hidden with only a scratch on the log walls?

Off of the front desk, a stairwell to the left, a room, (the innkeepers she presumed), to the right, and behind the man shoulders she could make out a living room.

Anakin chuckled at her curiosity, slugging an arm over her shoulders as Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"How much for us six?"

"How long?" He asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Uh…" He looked outside at the blizzard. "A night?"

"250."

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a glance.

"Uh, just bill it to the Republic." Anakin said quickly, flashing him a smile and hoping they'd still be able to stay.

The old man raised a brow, then saw the clones behind the three. "Ah, I got you. The blizzard got you stuck, huh?"

They nodded in unison, slight relief in their eyes. It was hard to tell who would shut their doors to Jedi, more and more people disagreed with the war and the very topic of the Republic had become quite controversial.

The man reached across the desk and shook each of the hands with a smile.

" . Me and my wife run the inn."

"It's amazing." Ahsoka marveled.

Mr. Carlson said, "Glad you think so. Your rooms will be upstairs, take whatever. Y'all are gonna be our last check in's for the day." He gestured to the room next to him. "Knock if you need anything."

The inn was pretty small, like a cottage, actually. The living room had a fireplace with a vase-covered mantle, and a few couches. Branching off of that, a kitchen, and a dining room filled with tables seating four each. Everything was so rustic and old, such a weird contrast to the six's usuals. The only light in the downstairs came from the fireplace and slight light streaming through the window, everything was dim and cozy.

All they had between them was two backpacks on Anakin and Ahsoka, with their remaining rations and barely enough credits to get a shuttle ride to the base. Hopefully they could get a discreet distress call to the Republic base and get back in the morning.

Anakin and Ahsoka raced up the stairs, (Ahsoka won), to be greeted with a hallway full of doors.

Obi-Wan carefully took a backpack from his former padawan. "You and Ahsoka should be able to take the suite back there." He nodded to the last door on the right. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a master-padawan suite at the temple, a small apartment with two bedrooms and a living room and a kitchenette, so it shouldn't have been too much of a problem.

"Okay, Master." He said, following after the Togruta already heading there.

He watched the pair laughing to each other, their heads leaned towards the other whispering words that were most likely mocking him. He felt the same fondness and pride, Anakin was teaching her so well, everything was exactly how he'd pictured it when he made the decision years prior to get him a padawan. The two could barely make it off Christophsis before they'd become inseparable.

With the suite gone, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody and Kix each had a room of their own.

Anakin opened up their door, waving her in. "After you."

She gladly did, and was met with a beautiful room, with windows and yellow curtains, and a tingly red couch with frayed pillows and a desk with an old lacey lamp, and a bed near the back of the room and a door branching off to a fresher, probably and-

Wait,

_A _bed?

Like one?

Anakin seemed to notice this.

His eyes were laughing, but he kept a straight face. He nodded at it, and she looked back.

There were rose petals.

On the damn bed.

She ran back outside to the door and saw the label, '_Lover's Suite'_ on a chalkboard, written in sloppy handwriting.

When she came back in, he tilted his head. "What's it say, or do I not want to know?"

"It's a lovers suite."

He raised a brow and smirked at her.

She glared at him. "I will kill you." And shook her head as he laughed.

She threw the petals off the bed, then guiltily placed them on the windowsill. "See? Beautifully repurposed."

"I'll get the bathroom." He sighed, like getting stuck with your padawan in a lover's suite with a bathroom probably filled with lube and condoms was a daily chore.

While he did that, she scanned the room for anything else. Besides more flowers, a cooler in the mini fridge with wine, champagne, and him her chocolates, (which she saved of course), nail clippers on the desk, and a whole bunch of hidden condoms creating a rather embarrassing scavenger hunt, it was _finnnnnneee. _She erased '_Lover's Suite'_ with her sleeve, replacing it with a quite nonchalant '_Master/Padawan friend buddies Suite'. _

Anakin came out of the bathroom right as she came back in.

He flopped on their bed, shoving off the backpack she'd left there and patting the room next to him. "C'mere."

"No way." She protested, taking a place on the couch.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You do realize it's freezing cold, right?"

And her lekku were rubbing against the harsh fabric, but she wouldn't admit it. "I'll be _fine, _Anakin." She said as she shivered and curled up on herself.

"That can't be comfortable, Snips." He reasoned.

It was true. Ahsoka flipped off the couch, landing on her stomach on the floor. She shoved her face into the carpet. "I'll sleep here." Her muffled voice was laced with her classic determination, (or stubbornness as he liked to call it).

"Alright. Suit yourself." He looked down at the blankets.

"These sure do look warm, don't they?"

With a groan she stood and crawled in next to him. He pulled the blankets tight around her small form, patting her shoulder as she glared at him.

"Be right back, Ahsoka." He said, walking to the 'fresher and leaving her alone.

_This is gonna be a long night. _She thought bitterly.

She couldn't have been more right.


	2. The Long Night

**Hey guys!  
Yes, I have been busy keeping up with school and painting and stuff, (yada yada), but I'm really happy to be back working on fanfics! Always open to criticism, (if it's nice), and *reasonable* requests. I'm shouting out the first three comments in the next chapter, thank you and have an amazing day! ;) **

Anakin smirked as he got a rather idiotic idea. He run back into the bathroom to get a running start, and then sprinted off towards her.

Ahsoka jumped as her master crashed onto the bed, flipping over and slamming his legs into the wall with a _BANG! _She sat up and glared at him.

"What the kriff are you doing?"

He stared at the position he was in, kinda stuck actually. "You know, this went a whole lot better in my head."

She groaned. "It's like sharing a room with a five year old." And flopped back down with a dramatic sigh.

"What?" He asked. They knew each other well enough, he could tell how suddenly bothered she was. Was it him? He thought, righting himself and reaching for her shoulder. She shoved him off.

"It's nothing, Master."

"Yeah okay." He scoffed, but there was a concerned look she just couldn't see written on his features. He tried again, slowly, ever so slowly starting to rub her back.

He said softly, "You can tell me anything, Snips."

Ahsoka turned around to face him, propping herself up on an elbow. "You're not worried?"

He shrugged. "Not really, no," then met her gaze. "You?"

She scoffed. "Uh, _yeah_. Here we're basically sitting ducks, waiting for the separatists to come looking for our shuttle, find out it crashed, find our speeder, then track it here, kill the Carlsons and then kill us when we least expect it." As soon as she said it she realized just how dire their situation really was. "They could kill us in our sleep, all the would need is a few explosives, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey." He stopped her. "We'll be fine." In the dark she could just make out his furrowed eyebrows, laced with characteristic concern.

"How, Master? How will we be fine?" She was worked up then, and panic had started spreading through her. "If they send out a search for us and they find this inn they'll kill these innocent people, even if we do manage to escape….it's only us three and a handful of clones-"

"And Artoo."

"-and Artoo, and we can't possibly defend ourselves without-"

Her voice trailed off, and he reached for her shoulders. "May I?"

She nodded weakly as he gently pulled her in. It was a bit embarrassing, but he didn't seem bothered, holding her tightly and toying with her padawan braid as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. He was warm. Comfy. She closed her eyes and sunk into his arms.

"It'll be okay, Snips." He murmured against her blushing lekku.

Ahsoka just nodded like that had solved everything. And for a moment, it really did. Everything was safe, and peaceful and it was just Anakin and Ahsoka and each other and R2 in the corner, of course. She breathed in his sweet smell and leaned her head on his chest, arms circling his waist. Anakin watched and listened as she slowly fell into sleep, feeling her heartbeat in sync with his. He softly kissed her forehead with a "sleep good, Snips." And like that he was pretending that everything was okay, too. So temporary but it would last them a night.

He followed her into sleep.

…

Downstairs though, Rex leaned against the stone countertop, very much awake and with a stirring mind. An excuse, (a glass of water in case someone came downstairs and wondered why he was all alone just standing there. He figured he'd respond with a quick, "Oh, I was just getting a glass of water. See ya in the morning!" And scurry back to his room), sat unattended next to him.

Much to his dismay, he heard someone coming downstairs.

"Couldn't sleep either, brother?"

He turned to see Cody, stripped of armor and dressed in black thermal underwear with a giant Rebublic symbol on his chest. He knew exactly what that symbolized. _Property of the Rebublic. _He thought bitterly.

"Oh, uh, I'm just getting a glass of water." He fumbled for the glass, holding it up.

Cody scoffed. "Yeah. Sure."

Rex sighed. "Fine. I'm a little restless. You?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Hard to sleep with the wind n all." He lied, gesturing outside at the snow storm. The wind blew against the old creaking windows, and they squealed in protest against rusty hinges. He looked at the captain.

"Too much time to think."

He nodded. The small talk was nothing short of flattery. Every time one of them was standing alone at 79's, each time they sat silent in a gunship soon to be sent off to their deaths, they all knew what was wrong.

They were tools.

Weapons. To be disposed of for such a hopeless seeming war.

What would happen to them after all the fighting? What would they do without their lives purpose, to fight for the Republic?

Rex flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sucks, don't it?"

He took a swing of the water, staring out the window. "Yeah, brother. It really does." He chuckled to himself with a glance up the wooden stairs. "Gotta love em though."

"Who, the Jedi?"

Rex smirked. "Yeah. Hopefully ge'rel Skywalker won't drive the commander too crazy."

"Well I'm sure we'll hear all about at breakfast." Cody tried to smile. "You gonna be okay, Rex?"

The man nodded. "I guess."

Cody began to walk away, back to his room. "You coming?"

"Nah." His eyes didn't leave the window, though the blizzard and flurries of white was the only view for miles. "I'm good."

"Okay. Goodnight, brother."

"Night brother."

With a sigh, Cody started back up the stairs. Rex needed to be alone, they all did. They just needed a break from this goddamn war.

As he was walking back to his room, he passed Anakin and Ahsoka's shared one. He stopped for a moment.

Ahsoka.

She was way too young for this, both of them were come to think of it. Two teenagers fighting a war with so many lives in their hands, it wasn't right.

He trud back, opening his door with a knot in his stomach and one last longing look at their door. "Sleep good you two." He whispered.

The door shut quietly behind him.

…

Her brain was foggy and mind numb from sleep, the room was dark the bed warm and the one thing she could hear; Anakin's screams.

Ahsoka sat up. "Anakin?" She mumbled, half asleep.

She could barely make out his silhouette, thrashing around next to her. He whimpered, pulling on his hair until she was afraid he'd rip it out.

She grabbed his shoulders, fear overcoming her. What was wrong with him?

"Master!" She called, shaking him. "Master, c'mon wake up, it's me!"

"No…" he cried into his pillow, his voice quivering with the rest of him. "No….no….don't…."

"Kriff, Anakin, wake up!" She yelled, shaking him harder.

He let out a pathetic sob that snapped her heart in two. She'd never, _never _seen him like this, he was usually so strong and put together! Before they had fallen asleep he'd been fine!

She was contemplating calling Obi-Wan, he'd know what to do, but Anakin slowly blinked his eyes open, they were wild and fearful as they stared into her's.

He panted, shaking his head and whispering, "Ahsoka…"

"That's right, I'm right here, Skyguy. It's okay."

"They...they…." Tears fell down his cheeks. "They killed you, too."

Ahsoka had no clue who 'they' were, but she still reached for his hand. "I'm okay, Master-"

Anakin shoved it away. Burrying his face in his hands. "It's all my fault...all my fault..I'm sorry, sorry…"

She had no kriffing clue what to do. "Anakin, Anakin, listen to me-"

He sobbed. "All my kriffing fault…."

"No it's not, I'm here." She tried again, cautionsly rubbing his shoulder. "It was a dream, just a dream."

He stopped, all the room was filled with his frantic breathing and whimpers. She softly spoke to him, stroking his hair as he slowly began waking from his nightmare.

The room was dark, so empty feeling and suddenly he was everything. Her whole world, for just a moment, revolved around them, even though across the hallways their friends lay asleep, they were so alone.

"Kriff." He muttered, cheeks flushed red underneath his puffy, teary face. He gently pushed her hands away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He hide his face in his face. "Shit, I'm sorry Ahsoka."

Ahsoka scooted over to him, leaning her legs over the edge as well. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Master." She mumbled, then looked at him.

"What happened?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair. "I…"

"You don't have to talk about it." She offered.

Anakin sighed, grabbing her hand and leaning on her lekku. "A few….a few years ago," She squeezed his hand, reminding him of her presence as his tears feel onto her lekku.

"You know, how, I-I was….when…" He bit his lip. "My mother, Shmi, she got sold to.." He sighed again.

"She, ended up in the hands of Tusken Raiders."

Ahsoka frowned, looking up at him. "What are those?"

Anakin clenched his free hand into a fist, glaring at the wall as the knot in his throat threatened to choke back his every painful word. "Disgusting..animals, Snips, savage, disgusting animals."

With a shaky sob, he covered his mouth with his hand. "When I-I found her, she was…..I...she was dying. I...she died in my arms."

She found herself crying just listening to him, she tried to move closer to him, smooshing her face into the crook of his neck.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her." He went on, clearing his throat. "Anyways, I- I dreamed it was you."

He looked down at the girl snuggled against his side. "If I-lost you, I-" He couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. Anakin, he had a life before Ahsoka. All she'd known before him was training, preparing herself to be a padawan took up almost her whole life. He was everything, from the moment she woke up and met him in the mess hall for breakfast to the usual goodbyes at her quarters door. From fighting side by side on the front lines to this, sitting there in the silence of the inn with only each other for company. She'd be just as lost if she lost him as if he lost her.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "What the hell would I do without you, Snips?"

She shrugged, and he chuckled. "Nothing I guess." She answered, reaching up to his face a gently wiping away his tears.

She hesitated. "Anakin."

"Yeah?"

She looked down, still pressed to his shoulder. "I love you. You know that."

He kissed her forehead, taking her by surprise, and ever so carefully took her shoulders, laying her back into her pillow and pulling the covers to her chin. He laid next to her.

"I love you too, Snips." She could make out a fragile smile in the dark, and feel him grab her hand.

She smiled back. "No more nightmares?"

"No more nightmares."

"Good."

He laughed softly. "Okay, night, Snips"

She closed her eyes. "Night Skyguy."


End file.
